


faced with the weight

by Companionable



Series: stars over bethlehem [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a goddess of love, Boyd is strong and silent, Derek Owns Everyone, Erica is capable of love; everyone is surprised!!!!, Everyone in the Pack Loves Everyone, Isaac is one of those puppies that just waits for you to love him, Jealousy, Lydia is GodQueen of California & Beacon Hills, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack Shenanigans, Polyamory, Primary and Secondary Poly Dynamics, Primary and Secondary Relationships, Scott is adorable and loves all the things, So is Jackson just less so on the silent, Stiles Owns Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Companionable/pseuds/Companionable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looks introspectively at the Pack, and decides he doesn't give two shits (this is not new and no one is surprised).</p>
            </blockquote>





	faced with the weight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this graphic](http://mamastiles.tumblr.com/post/29675117382/au-the-pack-love-each-other-a-lot-it-never) which appeared on my dashboard and STRUCK ME WITH POLY!FEELS. First in a series that delves into the life of the Pack.

If he looks at it from a third (tenth?) party perspective, it's probably about as weird as it gets. A bunch of kids ranging late-teens to early-twenties in one of the biggest polyamorous relationships known to the state of California? Shit is going to go wrong and people will get hurt. Teenagers are hormonal, they have no idea what they're getting into. 

But really, Stiles thinks, it's become the most natural thing for them, even those who don't go furry during the full moon. 

He figures it's a pack thing, and that's certainly been confirmed by Derek when he speaks casually about what life was like before the fire, but he's specified that what they do is more specific to non-familial packs. Apparently it's not uncommon, but just something that packs without blood-ties fall into. A way of marking each other as what comes closest to family, of staking claim, of inclusion and acceptance and love.

Because they do all love each other. Seriously! It goes beyond sex and sexual and sensual and whatever. It's friendship and home and desire and warmth and comfort and all those things you look for in life but never seem to find in one place.

Sure, there are primaries. There are secondaries. People get jealous, feelings get hurt, fights are fought, and once in a blue moon (heh), someone threatens to leave the pack. That's usually what wakes them all up and spawns one of Stiles' favourite things: puppy piles.

It's casual touches that you'd share with a lover, but with so many more people. It's Isaac resting his chin on Stiles' shoulder while he researches on his laptop. It's Jackson and Boyd playfighting excessively after scrumming lacrosse. It's Lydia and Erica and Allison lacing their fingers together walking through the mall. It's a lingering hug between Allison and Isaac, a kiss on the head for Lydia from Scott, a hug from behind from Derek to Jackson... it's comforting.

Stiles thinks it suits them perfectly.

So to hell to the people who think it's going to fail. Screw everyone who thinks about it and cringes. Fuck everyone who tells them they're wrong. 

They're pack. It's home. And they're the only ones who matter.


End file.
